The Phone Call
by indjee
Summary: Bella's having just a normal day when she's in a café, spotting the most gorgeous man alive. When he accidentally leaves his cell phone behind, Bella's the one to find it. What happens when he calls, to ask where his phone is? AH. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE!**

**I know what you're going to say: "WHAT?! A NEW STORY? WHEN YOU'RE NO WAY NEAR FINISHED WITH THE OTHER TWO?! Well, I'll explain later.**

**The story; Yes, I came up with a new idea. I really wanted to try if it would work, and I liked writing it, and all sorts of ideas came into my head, so I wanted to post this, so you could all tell me what you think.. :)**

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALSO READ MY OTHER TWO STORIES:**

**I'm sorry I started another story without finishing the other two. I know I should work on them, but the truth is that I have zero inspiration for them. When I posted a chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews, which is fine, because i won't beg for reviews, if you don't have anything to say, then you don't have to. But you guys have to know, that those reviews ARE my inspiration, there are ideas in there, and they make me feel as if I have something to write for.  
So maybe, if you all like this story, I also get inspired for my other two stories, and maybe I'll finally continue them, because I still plan on continuing them. **

**Now, please read this new story. And, Have fun. :)**

* * *

BPOV

"Oh my gosh, look at that guy over there." Jessica pointed at someone who was sitting right behind me. I –very subtly- looked back to see who she was talking about. There was a gorgeous young man sitting at the table, reading some kind of magazine. "Wow, he's so handsome, he _must_ be gay. All the cute ones are gay."

I laughed at Jessica's assumption. Yes, that was why our two friends Lauren and Angela have those attractive boyfriends. Sure, Jessica. "That's not true." I reminded her. "Remember your ex? And the one before that one? They were both gorgeous, and none of them gay."

"Yet." Was Jessica's reply. I laughed at her joke, until I noticed that she wasn't actually making one. She was dead serious.

I glanced at the handsome stranger again. There was something about his hair, which looked as if he came straight out of his bed, his eyes, which were piercing green, and how they framed his gorgeous face. All those things on top of his muscled body was enough to make any girl faint. He looked like someone you'd see shirtless on one of those billboards.

I sighed at the sight of him. Yes, he looked amazing, but he would never go out with someone like me. But Jessica was convinced he'd fall for her. She was running her hands through her beautiful long blonde hair. I recognized the expression on her face; she was rehearsing a few opening lines, trying to decide which one to choose.

"Jess," I said. "You're not actually going to talk to him, are you?" It was true, Jessica was prettier than I was, way prettier, but this guy was way out of her league. I hated to say it about my best friend, but it was the truth. She was pretty, just not pretty enough. I wouldn't like to think about how much this guy was out of _my_ league, if Jessica wasn't even in his.

Jessica ignored my comment though, and was just preparing to get up to talk to him. She uncrossed her long, tanned legs and winked at me. "Bella, I'm going over there." She told me. "Don't wait up tonight." She said in a voice that made it clear what she thought about doing tonight. And what she wanted to do was the handsome stranger.

Then she walked to him and let me sitting here alone in the café.

See, Jessica and I have been best friends since high school. We just started college, and now share an apartment. I love Jessica, I really do, she's a great friend and she's always cheerful. But sometimes, you just wanted to strangle her, like I wanted to do now. Because even though I was her best friend, she'd always leave me for a guy. They were just her priority. I understood, I did, but I was her best friend!! She couldn't always dump me for a guy.

Okay, so maybe this time I was just a little mad because I wanted that guy.. And maybe she wouldn't _always_ dump me. I just overreacted a little bit.

Jessica and I had two other friends; Angela and Lauren. They shared the apartment next door, so that was pretty cool. They often dropped in, and we did the same to them. It was more like we'd live together with the four of us, instead of just me and Jessica.

So when Jessica started a conversation with the handsome stranger, I decided to call Angela to see if she was doing anything tonight. I didn't really enjoy hearing Jessica and her 'guests' at night.

I was lucky because Angela hadn't made any plans, so I immediately suggested to have dinner. Just the two of us. We haven't done that for so long, so naturally Angela agreed without having to persuade her.

I let her choose the restaurant, because the girl has an amazing taste. Everywhere she'd take me, I'd always love it. When we ordered, she always ordered something that tasted even more amazing than my order, so now I always let her order for me.

Angela told me not to worry, she'd make the reservations and would call me back later to let me know the rest of the details. When I hung up I felt a lot better than before. I always loved to have dinner with Angela. We got together every once in a while and discussed our work, men and our two other friends, Lauren and Jessica. Out of all three of them, Angela was definitely my favourite, even though I lived with Jessica. I'm sure Jessica preferred Lauren, too. I didn't always get our strange living situation, but most of the time was happy with my life. Yes, I confess, sometimes I wished I had a great boyfriend like Angela.

Angela was madly in love with Ben Cheney, her old boyfriend from high school. They broke up when they graduated, but ran into each other a couple of months ago and fell in love all over again. Ben was a great guy and the two of them were so happy together.

I really missed having a boyfriend, something I would never confess to my friends. Especially not Lauren and Jessica. They could get every man they wanted to, so it felt strange to confess to them that I wanted a man, but couldn't get one.

I put my phone back in my purse and was about to pay and leave, when I noticed Jessica and the stranger. Jessica was walking back. Why was she walking back? When she went up to a guy, she didn't walk back! She'd go somewhere with him. But, as I said before, he's way out of her league, so maybe that was the reason she was walking back. She plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Bella, the weirdest thing just happened to me." She started. "I went over there, introduced myself the usual way…"

The usual way meant that she practically flashed the guy her boobs while she said her name. Yes, I think it's a little slutty. No, I didn't approve. And no, she wouldn't listen to me.

"And he just _looked_ at me." Continued. "Not even really looking, he just looked up, said hi, and then looked down!" Her voice went all squeaky, something I've never heard before. This guy must really be something.

Oh, who am I kidding, the man's everything!

She was completely stressed out and didn't understand a thing of what had just happened. Well, I could tell her in three simple words: "You. Got. Rejected." But I'd never say that to her face, because I knew she loved to be loved. And when someone didn't love her, well, she would not stop until that someone was on his/her knees, begging her to forgive him or her for being so stupid. I've seen it many times, and I knew she was planning on trying the same technique on this man, but I knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't your average man, he was some sort of supermodel man. Not someone who would beg _her_ for forgiveness. He looked more like someone who made supermodels beg him for forgiveness.

But instead of saying all those things to her, I just listened to her complaining about getting rejected, while not actually using the r-word.

"I didn't even get his name!" She whined. "He wouldn't even tell me that! He just said hi!" I hoped she wouldn't cry. She looked as if she was about to, but over a guy she has barely even talked to? Not even Jessica would be that stupid. Or would she?

"He said hi, and nothing more. He wasn't even looking at my boobs!" She almost sobbed. "All he was interested in," she said, "was that stupid magazine!"

"I know Jess." I comforted her. "Maybe he'll come back and ask for your number?" I suggested, but Jessica didn't believe it.

"No!" She said. "No, because he already left!" I looked behind me and saw that he indeed, had left. Jessica said something about not wanting to be here anymore, grabbed her coat and left too. I sighed and thought about what had just happened when I noticed something. The handsome stranger had left his phone. It still lay there on the table..

There were all these ideas forming in my head. He would call to find where his cell phone was, I would answer, we would start talking and we'd fall in love and live happily ever after.

Before I could laugh at my own ideas, some crazy impulse took over me, so I grabbed the phone, put it in my bag, and left too.

* * *

**Like I said before; Reviews are my inspiration, and they are what keep me writing. So if you'd like me to continue this story, please review and let me know, and make me happy with all your comments, support and what you all like to write to me! :)**

**If you just read this story, without commenting, that's fine too. I'll love you all no matter what, because I love it that people would actually READ my stories. :)**

**Please, tell me what you think!**

**xx  
indjee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Thanks for all your review and your favourit-ing and your alert-ing and what not. ;] Thanks to everyone who decided my story was worth your time and read it. Thanks to everyone who even thought it was worth a review! Well, to everyone who reads this: THANKS!!  
****  
Again, about my other stories: I'm planning on finishing them, but right now, I have zero inspiration for them. Please, review, give me ideas, and maybe I'll start writing. I don't know, you can always try. The same goes for this story. I love to take your ideas and put them in this story. Why? I dunno. I just like it.**

**Twilight I do not own.**

**Well, what is there more to say than: ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

_Five more minutes_. I told myself. _Just five. You can do it._ Sweat was dripping down my forehead, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep up. I was on the treadmill and had been running for about thirty minutes straight now. I loved exercise, even though you would think I sucked at it. You see, I'm not very elegant. I'm very clumsy, it's insane how often I trip. But I was addicted to running on the treadmill and I'm good at it. I go to the gym at least twice a week, but I try to go as often as possible.

Next to me, I heard Angela's breath quickening with every step she took. I looked at the clock and decided I'd been running long enough now. "Ange," I said in between breaths, though I was able to breath quite normally. Angela however wasn't that lucky. "Why don't you stop now? If you keep going you might pass out.." She laughed at my remark, but did as I told her. She knew she couldn't keep going as long as I could. Normally I could keep running even longer, but I was pretty distracted today.

"So what happened with Jessica at the café today?" Angela asked me as we reached for our bags to grab our bottles of water. "I don't know what you did, but she acted insanely weird before we left the apartment." Angela was right. Jessica hadn't been herself. I guess the rejection of such a hot guy could do that to you, but on the other hand; it was just this one guy. Okay, he wasn't just _any_ guy, he was like a male model. It wouldn't surprise me if he actually was a model. He was handsome enough, for sure. But the way he treated Jessica was the real reason that made me believe he was a model. See, he had been sort of harsh the other day. He rejected her, without really acknowledging she was there. So he seemed a bit arrogant to me, and being a male model could make you arrogant, I guess.

Jessica didn't gave me permission to tell other people about this, though, so I kept quiet and denied I knew anything about it, telling Angela she seemed normal enough when we left the café yesterday. "But maybe something happened when I wasn't around. I mean, as far as I know, she was fine when we went to bed, but maybe she had a bad dream, or ran into someone that she didn't want to run into this morning." I suggested. I didn't like lying to my friends, but I also didn't like to betray my other friends. Angela would understand, if she'd find out. Not that she would.

She could've found out if that guy would call his cell phone, to see who found it. But apparently, he didn't have a lot of interest in his phone. Maybe it wasn't that important to it. Maybe he'd just buy a new one. That was another reason for me to believe he must be a model. Normal people would just call their cell, to see if someone took it. Ugh, why did this guy have to be different? Maybe if he'd have called, we could have hit it off right away. We could be in each other's arms by now.

Not that he would want to have anything to do with me. I mean, I was definitely interested in him, but that didn't mean he would be interested in me. If he would reject Jessica, he would reject me too, of that I was sure.

And yet I couldn't stop hoping that if he would pick up his phone and see me, he would change his mind and immediately ask me out. But I had to stop hoping. Nothing would ever happen. Especially if he wouldn't call. Then absolutely nothing would happen. And even if he would, still nothing would happen.

"Maybe." Angela said. "But are you sure she was fine when you left?" Angela asked me again. "Because I talked to Lauren about it and she wouldn't tell me much, especially because she doesn't know much, but she said it had something to do with something that happened yesterday." She looked at me hopefully. Angela was a great friend and normally she wouldn't gossip about any of our other friends, but when somebody seemed a little weird and Angela didn't know why, she would try to find out. Just to help her, of course.

Angela was nothing like Jessica, who was a good friend too, but not loyal, like Angela was. If you wanted to have fun, you should definitely go to Jessica. But Jessica was also a complete drama queen, which was terribly annoying sometimes.

"Sorry Angela." I put my bottle of water back in my bag and walked back to the treadmill. "But I don't know anything. Maybe you should just ask Jessica."

Angela snorted at my remark. "Yeah right, Bella. Come on. I mean, Jessica and I are friends, but we're not that close. You and Jessica are close, and Lauren and Jessica are close, but not me and Jess. Sometimes I just feel like I'm the third wheel. Or more the fourth wheel." She said with a wink, but I knew she was serious and that she meant what she said.

I sighed and gave Angela a quick hug. "Oh Ange, I can't believe you think that! Of course you're not the 'fourth wheel'. Absolutely not!" I objected. Angela could be really insecure sometimes, just like me. We were very alike, actually. "I wouldn't know what to do without you Ange!"

She smiled at me and looked a little more hopeful. "Do you really mean that Bella?"

I chuckled. "Of course I do, Angela. And you and Jess may not be as close as me and Jess, but I'm not that close to Lauren and you are. Besides, me and Jessica have known each other for a long time, and you can't just build that kind of friendship in a few months. Maybe the two of you will grow closer in time."

Angela smiled and relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

I laughed. "Yeah, you did." I told her. "But that's okay. Everyone's allowed to be insecure sometimes. It's normal. Now," I said. "Let's just walk on this thing for about ten more minutes. Just to cool off." I winked at her and she laughed before climbing on the treadmill once more.

"You really are addicted to this thing." Angela said, while giving me a disapproving look. "It's never good to have an addiction. And certainly not one that can make you trip and fall and really hurt yourself."

I laughed, but didn't respond. She was absolutely right. I _was_ addicted. But it was okay. It's healthy to exercise, there's never anything wrong with that. Besides, next to my addiction for the treadmill, I also loved to cook and bake. But when you make something, you have to eat it. So I also eat a lot of homemade cookies and pies. So it's good to exercise a lot too, when you eat a lot.

I decided to change the subject and question her about Ben. She told me he has been acting really strange lately, but she didn't know why. "So Angela, have you heard anything from Ben yet?" Mission succeeded. Angela started to blush and seemed lost for words. Angela was madly in love with him and apparently he was 'everything she could ever dream of'. So I've been told.

Of course, I knew why Ben was acting so strange. He told me he was planning on asking Angela if she wanted to move in with him, but he didn't know how and when to ask her. I was really supportive and gave him lots of advice, but at the same time, I was extremely disappointed. I loved it that Angela lived near me. I loved hanging out with her and I would definitely miss having my best friend living next door.

Yes, some people would assume Jessica's my best friend, because I live with her, but really, Angela was my best friend. It was too bad we never got to live together. Even though living with Jessica is fun, I think I would love it even more if I would live with Angela.

"No, I haven't heard from him." She sighed. "I love him so much, but he should just tell me what's wrong! He knows he can tell me everything and he's trusted me in the past, so why would he be all mysterious now?"

I just comforted her and told her he would be fine. After all, all guys went through this phase. The one where they act all distant and mysterious, because they think it's attractive or something. Well, it's not. But I told her Ben would be back to normal in no time and everything would be fine again.

She sighed and said "I guess so." Before changing the subject again. "So last night was a lot of fun!" She said, referring to our dinner together. "It was so much fun to have dinner with just the two of us again. I love Lauren and Jessica, but they're always so giggly when we go out with the four of us. They flirt with the waiter and keep laughing at other people."

I agreed and sighed. "Well, that's what they do. But yeah, we should have dinner again soon, I had a great time too!" The ten minutes were over, so I turned the treadmill off and grabbed my bag. I was about to leave when someone walked up to me.

"Hey, are you done with this treadmill?" She asked me. _She_ was actually the most gorgeous girl alive. She had beautiful blonde hair, a face like a super model, and a swimsuit model's body. A perfect flat stomach, long gorgeous legs and topped with that face? Every boy in the room must be drooling over this girl. I looked around to see that, indeed, every man's eye was focused on this girl. Granted, she was definitely gorgeous. Heck, if someone could turn me gay, she was the one to do it.

I looked at the treadmill, not exactly realizing what she asked me. Okay, I wasn't really concentrating on her question. I was concentrating on her beauty. "Oh, yeah, sure. I was just about done. You can go ahead, if you like."

She flashed a stunning smile at me. "Thanks." She said, before she walked away. I was about to walk away myself when she turned around again to face me. "You know what? You look really familiar. Have we met before?" She asked me. I looked at Angela, but she shrugged, obviously not knowing if we have ever met before.

"I don't think so." I answered. "But I'm here at least twice a week, probably even more often. So if you're here a lot, maybe you've seen me before?" I suggested.

She nodded. "Yeah, that could be true. Are you on the treadmill often?" The look on her face suggested that she was too, so I grinned at her.

"Always." Was my simple reply.

She laughed and took a few steps in my direction. "Me too. Maybe we've been on this thing together once." She offered me her hand. "I'm Rosalie."

"Bella." I said, while shaking her hand. "And yeah, it's possible we've run together before. But I don't know, I think I would've remembered you." I offered her an apologetic smile, but she just laughed and shrugged.

"Well, maybe you just didn't really see me." I laughed, and agreed with her. "Listen," She said. "I'm having coffee with my boyfriend in like, fifteen minutes at the café on the other side of the street." She pointed at the café I was with Jessica yesterday. "You should come join us." Then, looking at Angela, she added "And you, too, of course. I'm Rosalie." She said again, now shaking Angela's hand. Angela introduced herself as well, before telling Rosalie that we would love to join her and we'd be there.

We walked back to the dressing room to take a shower and get dressed again so we wouldn't look like complete idiots when we were having coffee. Unlike Rosalie, who didn't seem to sweat at all, we really were sweating. And our scent wasn't a nice smelling one. We smelled bad.

"So that Rosalie seemed pretty nice, didn't she?" Angela said. I washed my hair and rinsed it before answering her.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool of her to invite us to have coffee with her. She seemed nice enough." I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. I loved to work out, because I loved the feeling you got _after_ you worked out. The feeling of your sore muscles, which were painful, but also felt really healthy.

Angela didn't like to work out as much as I did, though. Don't get me wrong, she liked going to the gym, but not as often and as long as I would normally go. That's why, when we were with the two of us, we usually wouldn't work out very long.

I grabbed my jeans and put them on. I recently went shopping with Lauren, and we found the most amazing new store. They sell fantastic clothes, really cheap. We bought as much as we could. These jeans were one of the few things I bought there. They fit me really well and they made my legs look so much longer. I took my, also new, t-shirt and put that on as well, before putting on my new sneakers.

Jessica would always whine about how I don't wear high heels, because high heels were the ultimate way to pick up guys. But I figured, that if I wore high heels and I'd trip every ten minutes, that wouldn't be the best way to pick up guys, so I always stayed away from high heels.

"Are you done?" I asked Angela, while I combed my hair. I put all my stuff back in my sports bag, drank the last drops of water that were still in my bottle, and turned around to look at Angela.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm done. This is about as good as it gets." When she made remarks like these, I could always tell how insecure she was. When Jessica made these remarks, she was trying to get compliments. She always expected people to say that she looked fabulous, that's why I wouldn't tell her anymore. She was arrogant enough already, I didn't have to make it worse.

I put my arm around Angela and rolled my eyes. "You look great Ange. Now stop whining and let's go get some coffee!" we both laughed and left the building, before entering our favourite café. It turned out it was also Rosalie's favourite café. It shouldn't be surprising. We went to the same gym, and if you left the gym, this is the first building you see. So if you're thirsty, you go here. Usually there are a lot of women here, drinking coffee after their workout.

We spotted Rosalie sitting with some handsome big guy at a small table in the corner. "Bella! Angela!" Rosalie let out when she spotted us too. She got up to give the two of us a hug. "So nice of you to join us. I always like meeting new people and when those people turn out to be incredibly nice, well, that's amazing." She said, while smiling the entire time. I couldn't help but notice that she was actually perfect. Honestly, she was the most perfect woman I've ever seen, and probably the most perfect woman that I would ever see.

"Anyway," Rosalie said. "I'd like you to meet Emmett. My boyfriend." She introduced us to the big, handsome guy. I could see right away that he suited her. The perfect, gorgeous girl with the tough guy. It was a combination that wasn't unusual.

We introduced ourselves and the four of us hit it off right away. Rosalie and Emmett were both really nice and Emmett was incredibly funny. He sort of was a big teddy bear and really adorable.

"So let me get this straight…" Emmett said. "The two of you are best friends, but you don't live together, but you both live with someone else, who are best friends too. So none of you live with your best friend, but more like, your second choice." I laughed and nodded. It was strange, but true. "Wow, that is so weird. Why won't the four of you just switch a little and then you'll live with your best friend? It shouldn't be that hard."

"I know." I complained. "But you know what, I think it's really for the best, this way. Because now, not only do we live near our best friend, but because we also have a roommate, we don't just hang out with one person. Now I have three great friends. If I would've lived with Angela, I'd probably have one friend. And as great as she is, sometimes she's not available and you'll have to meet someone else to do something with."

Rosalie and Emmett couldn't help but agree, though Emmett didn't seem happy about the fact that he had to admit something.

"I'm really sorry. But I think I have to go home now. It's getting pretty late, and I still have to make dinner for tonight." As much fun as I had, I had to get back home. Jessica would always start complaining if I didn't have dinner ready at the usual time. She wasn't always like that, but when she got used to having dinner every day at seven o'clock, she didn't want it any other way. So now I was stuck. Well, except for Saturday night. Then Jessica would go out to party and I'd have the night off. I'm not really a party person, so I hardly joined her. Most of the time me and Angela would watch a movie together.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I think Emmett and I should leave, too." Rosalie said. "But I was thinking, maybe you could give me your number and we could go to the gym together some time? My best friend, Alice, is the one I normally go with, but she recently got a boyfriend, so now she has less time to spend with me." Rosalie said with a laugh, which told me she wasn't mad at her best friend. She seemed like a really nice person.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love that! I normally go with Angela, but she doesn't really keep up with me." I said with a wink.

Angela pretended to be hurt. "Hey! I'm sitting right here!" The four of us laughed, but Rosalie and I exchanged numbers anyway.

"Well, we had a great time." I said. "And I hope I'll see you soon!" Angela and I said goodbye before grabbing a cab and sharing one back home.

OoOoO

EPOV

Where the heck was that thing? I've looked for it _everywhere_, but I couldn't find it. I've asked everyone I knew, but nobody seemed to know where it is. _Think, Edward, think!_ I had it yesterday, during the meeting. I had it when I walked back, instead of sharing a cab with Jasper, which was my first mistake. I should've shared the cab. Then I wouldn't have gotten tired and I wouldn't have needed to rest at the café I went to. Then, if I hadn't been at the café, that stupid girl wouldn't have tried to hit on me. I think her name was Jessica. It was a shame her friend didn't come over to introduce herself to me. That would have been more pleasant, and more wanted. I hated to think of that Jessica girl. She seemed exactly like Tanya. They were both pretty, but they both knew it, so they were both really arrogant and honestly, they both seemed a little slutty.

They other girl on the other hand… wow. I let my thought trail back to that girl. The first moment I looked at her, I was sold. She was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She was way prettier than Tanya or that stupid Jessica girl, yet she seemed so shy and modest. But I realized right away that she was probably way out of my league. I had pretended to read some sort of magazine or a paper, I couldn't even remember what it was. I pretended to read it, so I could disguise the fact that I was looking at her the entire time. There was something about her, that made me look at her the entire time. I just couldn't stop. Then I overheard her having a conversation on the phone, with someone who was probably her boyfriend. I didn't know for sure, of course, but she suggested to have dinner, just the two of them. I swear, my entire body raged with jealousy. Even if I could ever get the courage to go up to her and talk to her, it still wouldn't matter, because she was already taken. And why wouldn't she be? She was young and gorgeous. Her voice was the one of an angel and the blush on her cheeks were magnificent. I realized I was going a bit overboard, falling in love with someone you haven't said a word to, but I couldn't help it. I was obsessed. So I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I left right after she hung up her phone.

Phone. Aw, heck! I probably left it at the café! Wow, I was dumb. Honestly, who would forget their phone. Maybe someone found it? Maybe someone has it, waiting for me to call, so they can return them? Honestly, there was a slim chance, the people nowadays weren't always the most honest ones, but it was worth a shot nonetheless.

Only, how do you call your phone, without a phone?

And then, as if I was calling for him. Jasper walked in the room. "Hey Eddie."

I groaned. How many times have I asked them not to call me that? Yet still, my best friend Jasper, and my brother Emmett seemed to love the nickname for me. "Stop calling me that." I objected.

Jasper chuckled though, as he always did, and completely ignored my comment. "They need you upstairs man. Your father, well, he needs you to look at some files. Apparently _someone_ messed it up again." I groaned again. When Jasper said _someone_ messed it up, he meant Mike Newton. Mike worked for my father's company, as did Jasper, my best friend and Emmett, my older brother.

"Ugh, I hate Mike. I don't get why dad doesn't just fire him right away. Honestly, I don't. He always messes up, so I always have to go check on him. I have better things to do, you know."

Jasper grinned. "I know and you know, but make sure your _dad_ knows. Stop complaining to me about it and go to your dad!"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just tell him I'll be right there." I turned around to gather my things before abruptly turning back around. "Hey Jasper!" I called out. Jasper had already left the room, but I was sure he was still in the hallway. And my assumptions were correct. He appeared in less than ten seconds. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I have to call someone."

Jasper shrugged and handed me his phone before walking back out again.

I dialled my own phone number and waited for someone to answer. It rang a few times and I was about ready to hang up when I heard a voice.

"_Hello, this is Bella." _I smiled, someone _had_ taken my phone.

"Bella?" I said. "This is Edward. I believe you have my phone."

* * *

**Yes, the first contact has been made. But what next? Will Bella and Edward actually meet? Or will Jessica come between them? Who knows, except for, of course, ME! Please review, or not, do as you please, but do realize: REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION! If you are feeling lazy, that's fine with me, I know how you feel.. ;) I hope you'll let me know what you think some other time, though.**

**So hit that button beneath that says REVIEW. And I hope I'll be back with another update soon!**

**Love, Indjee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I was determined to finish my other story, The other side of him, first. I felt obligated too, since I started that one first. I finally started writing a chapter for this story again and I loved it. I loved writing this story. So I hope you will like it as well. If you do, please let me know so I can get started on the next chapter.**

**Everyone who's still here; Thank you so much for staying with me and this story. I know I'm awful and stopped writing several times. But know that I really do want to finish this story. I'll try my best, okay?**

**To the new people: Welcome. Even though you've already read two chapters. I hope you're ready for some drama, cause I suck at updating. **

**Twilight? Not mine.**

**Well then, I guess I'll race you down. ;]**

* * *

BPOV

God, why couldn't I ever be on time? I was running down the street, but I knew I could never make it on time anymore. Really, what would Rosalie think of me? She called me this morning to ask if I would like to go to the gym with her today. Of course I said yes. Rosalie seemed like such a nice girl and she was so spontaneous, I was sure we could be great friends. If I didn't screw it up by being late, of course.

I was nearly there. I was pretty sure that, by the time I'd get there, I'd be exhausted from having to run all the way there. Really, who even runs to the gym? That's insane. You go there to work out. You don't work out to go there, you know what I mean? But, I told Rosalie I'd be there and so I would be.

I ran around the corner and saw the building. Yes! I made it. I had foreseen this, of course, so I was already wearing my work out outfit. I could see Rosalie waiting for me in front of the room. "Rosalie! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late. I don't even know what happened, I just lost track of time, I guess." I gave her a hug.

Luckily, Rosalie wasn't the type to get mad. "Oh don't worry about it Bella. Really, it's fine. I was pretty late myself." I was sure that was a lie, but it didn't matter. She made me feel better all the same. I laughed and together we walked to the treadmill. I found out she was as addicted as I was to the treadmill. We talked about it, but we couldn't understand where that obsession had come from. But it was a healthy obsession, at least. It was better than being addicted to drugs.

We started running. We were both in good shape, so we could talk while running. It was so easy to have a conversation with her. I was really comfortable around her, sometimes I felt more comfortable with Rosalie than I felt with Jess. "So Emmett didn't come today?" I asked her. I found out Emmett and Rosalie had been dating for a few years now. High school sweethearts. So romantic. They were madly in love, of course. As was everyone around me. Angela and Ben. Lauren and Tyler. Rosalie and Emmett. I was glad Jessica was still single, otherwise I would've felt really alone. God, I needed a boyfriend.

And maybe, I couldn't help thinking, I would get one.

"No." Rosalie said. "He had to work today. I keep telling him he works to hard, but he doesn't believe me. Oh well, at least he's happy doing what he does." I nodded. That was always a good thing. "And you know, he works with his best friends, so he hardly ever complains about his co-workers. Well, except for some goofy guy, who, apparently, can't do anything. His words, not mine." She said and added a wink.

We talked a little more while running, but after a while we both got pretty tired, so we stopped talking. My mind kept drifting back to yesterday. The moment I had been very much surprised..

_I was just sitting at home, watching some TV when the Phone started ringing. And not just any Phone. THE Phone. The Phone that the gorgeous man had forgotten at the café the other day. I turned off the TV and suddenly became a little nervous. This was it. The idea that it could be someone else, besides the owner, popped into my head, but I pushed it away again. No, that wouldn't happen. I sincerely hoped so, at the very least._

"_Hello, this is Bella." I said. My words were barely more than a whisper. I was so nervous. Could it be him? It would be too good to be true, surely._

"_Bella? This is Edward. I believe you have my Phone." Oh dear god. It was really him! At this very moment, I was talking to a god. This couldn't be happening to me. These sort of things just didn't happen to me. I almost burst out laughing at the thought that this god had spoken more words to me already than he had said to Jessica. I shouldn't tell her about this._

"_Um, yes, I believe I do. I found it in a café a few days ago. I think it was Tuesday, could that be right?" I asked him, even though I was pretty damn sure it was on Tuesday. It was something I wasn't likely to forget. It wasn't everyday you saw a god sitting in a café drinking coffee. Or was it tea? I couldn't be sure. Unless I asked him. Because I was talking to him at this very moment. I was so excited!_

"_Yes." The sexy voice said. I now knew that the voice and the face belonged to the name Edward. Oh, he was so sexy when I put everything together. The looks, the voice, the name. Really, I could faint. "Yes,I think it was Tuesday. Now that I think about it. I couldn't find my Phone anywhere and I hadn't realized I'd lost it. But I'm very glad someone found it." He said. Nice, too. He didn't even seem arrogant at all anymore. "Now I'm hoping that you're an honest person, Bella, because otherwise it still doesn't matter if you found it." _

_I laughed. Funny as well. This man couldn't get any better to me. "If that's the First thing you think about I'm not exactly sure you're surrounded by the right people. Of course I'm honest and I will give you you're phone back. If you are who you say you are, of course." I was joking. I could totally tell this was the guy. _

_He laughed. So sexy. "Aah, and who's surrounded by the wrong people now? I can tell you that I am who I say I am." _

"_Well, leave that for me to decide. I saw who left the phone and I'm pretty sure I could recognize him. Do you still swear you're the right person?" _

_He laughed again. "Yes, I'm sure."_

"_Well, then. You should come and pick it up sometime. Or I could meet you at the café where you left it?" I didn't suggest I would send it to him. I wanted to meet him._

_He was quiet for a little while. "Yes, well, I don't normally go to that area of the city, but I think I'll make an exception for my phone. The problem is, I don't really have a day off in the next week. Do you think I could come pick it up in a week?" _

_I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't meet him tomorrow or the day after. But hey, he was still coming to pick it up. And I noticed he didn't suggest my sending his phone to him either. "Yes, of course. I could hold on to it a little longer. It's Friday now, isn't it?"_

"_Indeed. Could I meet you on Saturday? In the café? Say, around three?" _

_I wanted to scream. "Yes. Yes, of course. If you trust me." _

_He chuckled. "I'm not so sure that I do. But I could call you every day to check up on you, so I can watch what you're doing with my phone." _

_I couldn't help laughing. "Well, maybe you should. I'm a very unreliable person." We both knew we were joking. But he was so easy to talk to. So calm and relaxed and kind. Not at all arrogant like I thought he would be._

"_Well, then maybe I will." I laughed. We said goodbye and I hoped he would call again. Maybe he would. I wouldn't mind at all._

And that was about the best day of my life. My adventure with the handsome stranger. And if was lucky, it wouldn't be over yet. But it would probably be over soon. Edward (I loved saying his name, even in my head. It made me remember that I knew his name and Jessica didn't. Ha!) would come and pick up his phone next Saturday and that would be it. I knew it would be like that, yet I couldn't stop hoping that maybe… No. That wouldn't happen. _He's way out of your league Bella. Stop it. _

Rosalie and I stopped running. We were both getting tired and I was in desperate need of some water. "I thought you said that normally you come here with a different girl? Why couldn't she come today?" I asked Rosalie. Just to make some conversation.

Rosalie started laughing. "Actually, I didn't ask her. I've tried that a couple of times over the last few weeks, but all she can think about is my brother. Her boyfriend." She added, when I looked confused.

"Ah, I get it now. Isn't that weird, though? I'm assuming she's your best friend, but of course I have no idea…" I should shut up. Really, what is wrong with me, assuming these kind of things. Rosalie hadn't even told me about her friend and it's not my business.

She seemed thoughtful. "Yeah, it can be sometimes." She said. "But it's only fair. I'm dating her brother." I started laughing. "Yes, really." She said when she noticed I couldn't believe it. "Emmet is Alice's brother. Her name's Alice, by the way. I don't if I mentioned that before. I've been dating Emmett for a few years now, so it's only fair she gets to date Jasper."

I nodded. "True." I winked at her. "That would be a messed up family though.." Rosalie couldn't help but agreeing with this and we both laughed while changing.

"Maybe you can meet my messed up family sometime." Rosalie said. I told her I thought that would be nice and she promised to invite me over sometime, when everyone was there. Emmett and Alice had a brother, she told me, who was _such _a nice guy, but couldn't seem to hold a girl for some reason. Poor thing. I knew what that was like. And their parents were such charming people. She told me I'd have to meet them all. I was already looking forward to it.

We went to the café near the gym. We didn't even have to ask each other if we wanted to go there, we both sort of assumed that we would for some crazy reason. "So Bella, tell me about you." Rosalie said. "And please, call me Rose." She added when I called her Rosalie. "Everyone calls me Rose. Rosalie's such a long name, don't you think so?" I did.

"Well, Rose, let me see. What's interesting about me.." I thought about that question for a while. "Huh, I guess nothing's interesting about me." She laughed, but persuaded me to tell her everything about me. "Okay, okay. Um, like I said a few days ago, I live with Jessica, my friend. We've been friends since high school and we went to college together. We didn't really know each other at first, until we fell for the same guy. Naturally, we had a big fight that involved screaming and pulling each other's hair. We decided to ask the guy who he liked best and he told us he didn't like either one of us." Rose winced. "Yeah." I said. "But then we started to hate the guy and like each other. That's how we became friends." It was a crazy story, I know, but it had made us close from the start. "But we're completely different. Jessica's crazy about boys. Her main goal in life is to have a handsome man in her bed. And she succeeds." We both laughed. I told her about the things Jess had done for a man. Which was a lot. One time, a clown costume was involved.

We hung out a little longer and I had a great time. I really liked Rose and I could tell we would be good friends. "I have to go." I told her when it was getting pretty late. "I had a great time, though."

"Me too!" Rose exclaimed. "I hope we can do it again sometime." I assured her we would. We hugged each other and said goodbye. When I walked home I thought about everything she told me. Especially about Emmett's family. It _was _kind of messed up, but it sounded like a great family. I'd heard quite a few stories about them. I hoped I would meet them one day.

EPOV

"Eddie, my man, we need you." I looked up to see my brother, Emmett, standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "There's no one here who goes by that name. Perhaps you're in the wrong office?" I kindly suggested.

Emmett looked irritated. "Fine, Edward, we need your help. We're losing bro, badly. And you know damn well that you're the best. We need you." I smiled. I loved it when Emmett was begging. He didn't do that very often so you had to enjoy it when he did. I made him repeat his line about five times before I finally came with him to the gym.

Basketball.

Jasper was standing there, with a few other co-workers. "Let me change real quick and then I'll be back to kick their ass, okay?" Jasper nodded with a serious face. I could see he hated to lose. Especially to Mike Newton and his team. Not that Mike was good at basketball, definitely not. But his team was good. Paul, Jared… They were tall and fast. But we had Jacob on our team, who was tall and fast as well, so it must be pretty even.

I came back and we resumed the game. Like I said; Paul and Jared were fast, as was Sam, but they lacked skill. And we had plenty of that. We won the game, of course. Emmett was laughing at Mike Newton, while Jasper was on the phone with his girlfriend. My sister, ugh. It was sort of disgusting to see those two together, but I was also glad it had finally happened a while ago. I knew Jasper had a major crush on my sister (it was sickening to hear him whine about her.) but I never knew she felt the same way about him. Emmett didn't like it either, but he couldn't complain. He's been dating Jasper's sister, Rosalie, since high school. God, they were so messed up. At least I wasn't part of it.

"Eddie, bro, I'm going to pick up Rose. She's at the café close by, remember?" I did remember the café. I lost my phone there. I was really close now. I should go and pick up my phone right now, but I had already told the girl, Bella Swan, that I would pick it up on Saturday. Oh well. Too bad. "Yeah, she says she's having coffee with some girl. I think I met her the other day. Wanna come?"

"Tempting as it is to walk all the way home having to listen to you and your girlfriend, I'm gonna pass. I'm just gonna grab a cab and go back to my apartment." And take a shower. And order some pizza or something, I was starving.

"Okay Eddie. See you later." Emmett said and walked away. Jasper said he would meet Alice at her place, so he went as well.

Great. They just left me here. I walked outside and took a cab back to my apartment. My thoughts drifted back to the girl I'd been talking to on the phone yesterday. Bella. I liked her already, even though I didn't know who she was. She seemed nice enough. And honest, too. But that remained to be seen. If she would show up next Saturday, I'd think she was honest. If not, well, then I'd think she was really rude. And I'd have to buy a new phone.

I felt the urge to call her again. Just to check if she still had the phone, I told myself. Just to check. I dialed my own number and called my cell phone again.

"_Hi, Bella here." _She sounded so nice. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why was I calling her again? This was such a stupid idea.

"Bella, hi, this is Edward. Again."

I could hear her laugh quietly. "I know. I mean, I figured. Otherwise I wouldn't have answered. So, are you calling to check up on me again? I told you; you can trust me."

I laughed as well. It was strange how she could make me laugh even though I didn't know her at all. "That you did. But see, if you weren't trustworthy, you would've lied that as well. If you understand what I'm talking about." I was being intentionally vague. That way I hoped she wouldn't ask more questions.

"Barely." She answered. "But I kind of get it. It _is _a very good phone. And expensive. I wouldn't just give it to a stranger if I were you. That was kind of stupid."

"I didn't. You just took it. It could be considered as stealing.."

"Yeah, but it isn't." She said. I laughed again. Even though I was only meeting her to get my phone back, I was kind of looking forward to it. She seemed nice and funny. I was curious to find out who she was. Maybe we could get some coffee and talk a little before we left.

"Anyway, I was just checking to see if you weren't using my phone, but I can see that you are. And there's really nothing I can do about it."

"You're right. I've already made phone calls to China. You better save some money for the bill mister." I laughed and sincerely hoped she was joking.

"I will." I said. "But I'll hang up now. Take good care of my phone." I joked.

"I shall." She answered seriously. "But feel free to call again tomorrow, to check up on your phone. If you want to, of course."

"Maybe I will." I told her. I wanted to. I really did. "If you're trying to do the right thing, you won't answer it."

She laughed. I liked the sound of it. "Do you want me to?"

"No." I answered honestly. "But on the other hand, I would like to get my phone back in one piece, so I don't know. You decide."

"Okay then. I will. Goodbye Edward."

"Bye Bella." And I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Ha! I was here first. Beat ya.**

**This was my comeback. I hope you all liked it. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. What you can do to help? Press the review button below and tell me everything that's on your mind! Love it, hate it? Have some good ideas? Like a special kind of food? Want new clothes? I don't know. Everything.**

**I think I've fallen in love with these two characters again and I hope you will too.**

**With love,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! You probably didn't think I'd be back with a chapter this soon huh? Me neither, to be honest. I was addicted. I've started the next chapter, but I only have like half a page, so don't expect to much..  
**

**I loved your reviews! They made me laugh and put a smile on my face. Thanks to you all! I appreciate it. I love everyone who chose to read this crappy story. THANKS! I love you all!**

**Anyway.. I don't really have anything to add to that.**

***I do not own Twilight***

**I'll meet you at the bottom! **

* * *

EPOV

Saturday. A week from now I'll finally have my phone back. I feel like texting Jasper, just to tell him how bored I am. I'm sitting at home and I have absolutely nothing to do. I feel so pathetic. It's Saturday for Christ's sake. And I'm at home. I don't even have a date tonight. I could call Jasper (not with my cell phone, obviously) but I'm pretty sure he's out with Alice. Emmett's probably doing something with Rose. Which leaves me. I swear, I need to get a girlfriend. But every girl I meet is such a fake girl. They're trying too hard, afraid to be themselves.

The phone rang (again; not my cell phone, obviously) and I got up to get it. "Edward! I'm glad you're home." You know, you'd think this would be a beautiful girl, calling me to ask me out. But no. It's Tyler. Such a shame. Not that I don't like Tyler, he's a good guy, I guess. I just really don't want to hang out with the guys. Again. Why couldn't I just get a girl? "Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

I sighed; this wouldn't be good. "Sure Tyler. As long as it's not too crazy." I was pretty sure it would be too crazy. Knowing Tyler… Once in a while he's in the mood to do some crazy stuff and always asks me to be a part of it. Why? I do not know. But I do know that I'm not doing any of that stuff.

"Well…" Tyler began. "I don't think it's too crazy. But I don't know if you're gonna like it." I probably wasn't. "I was supposed to go out with my girlfriend tonight, but now her friend doesn't have anything to do and she can't go out with me or something. Girls, who understands them?" Not me, that's for sure. "Anyway, I really want to take her to dinner. I never do and I was really looking forward to it. But now she says that if I can arrange a date for her friend, maybe we could double. Problem is, her friend's a bit hard to please. So I was thinking you'd probably suit her high standards. That's why I was kind of hoping you'd want to come?"

I could hear the desperation in his voice. I didn't know why, but he liked this girl. A lot. It was getting pretty serious too. I've only met her once and she doesn't seem like my type of girl at all. She was pretty, though. But that's it. Of course, I don't know her very well. She's probably a nice girl. Tyler's a good guy, he deserves a nice, pretty girlfriend.

That's why I had to say yes. I don't like going on blind dates. I hate it. Many people have tried to set me up and it never works. It's always some crazy girl who can't get as guy on her own (yeah, I know. Kettle, pot. I get it) and needs her friends to get one for her. I was absolutely sure this girl would be the same as the rest. So why should I agree? Because Tyler's my friend. Plus, I'd already told him I'd do him a favor if it wasn't too crazy. And this wasn't. I was obliged to say yes.

I sighed. This was going to be bad. "Okay Tyler. I'll come. But don't expect me to fall in love with her friend, or anything like that. Okay? I mean it. Don't try to set us up or anything or I will walk out. Understand?" Tyler confirmed that he, indeed, understood. He gave me the time and place and I would be there. Unfortunately.

I remembered my promise to Bella. Well, not really a promise so much as a threat. I said I'd call her to check up on her. And I would, I decided. It was almost six o'clock now. I would call her when I get back, I decided. I wouldn't go anywhere after dinner. I'd come, make small talk, eat and leave. I wasn't planning on talking to the girl.

Still, I could make an effort. I got changed and put on a new shirt (Alice bought it for me. She bought almost everything I own. If I buy something myself, she usually throws it out. After a while I just stopped trying.) and some old, but still decent-looking jeans. I ran my hands through my hair. It looked terrible, but it would have to do. I grabbed my keys and headed for the restaurant.

I could see Tyler there already. Without his girlfriend. "Tyler. I'm here." I said. He looked up and said hi. "So where's your lady?" She wasn't here, which made me wonder why not. I thought this was supposed to be a date.

"She told me she'd meet me here. Her friend was running late." He said. "Look Edward, I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. I really am. I've met her friend and she's not… Well, I don't think she's really your type." He said. When he saw my surprised face he added: "Oh, she's pretty to be sure. The rest isn't really perfect. But maybe I'm wrong. I don't know her well."

Of course. Hadn't I expected this? A pretty girl, yeah, but probably fake. In fact, I was sure of it.

Tyler suggested just to go to our table and wait for the girls there. I said that would probably be a good idea; I needed a drink. We ordered the cocktails for the ladies and a scotch for me. And something else for Tyler. I wasn't paying attention to the guy who was about to put me through hell. I didn't know what was worse. Sitting in your own home alone, on a Saturday night. Or going on a blind (double) date on a Saturday night. It was equally bad, I decided. But at least this way I was helping a friend.

Right then, a girl walked in. She looked great. Blonde, skinny, great curves. Lauren. Tyler got up. "Lauren, honey. So glad you're here." He have her a peck on the cheek and sat her down. "Where's your friend?" He asked her.

Lauren smiled. She really was quite pretty. If she was nice, too, she deserved Tyler. I'd have the chance to observe that tonight. "She'll be right here. She's just gone to the ladies room." She turned her attention to me. "Ah, I see you brought Edward." She gave me an approving smile. Apparently I'd do for her friend. "So great to see you again." She told me. I told her likewise. "Jessica will be so pleased."

I smiled. Jessica. Figures. Such a common, girly name. I'll bet the girl is just like Lauren. Blonde, skinny, curvy and just pretty. But that's it. Pretty, not breathtakingly beautiful. A blonde girl appeared and I noticed Lauren waving at her. Aha, that would be Jessica. She seemed strangely familiar to me, but I couldn't place her. Jessica had a big smile on her face, before it turned into a different look, I'm assuming a distant look, as if she were trying to play hard to get. Well, we'll see if that works out for her.

I got up and shook her hand to introduce myself. I could see her shell breaking every now and then and the tiniest smile would appear on her face. Yes, I'm pretty sure she didn't mind me being here. I acted gentlemanly, because that's what my mom always taught me, but I could already tell this wouldn't work out. I'd rather date a girl who wouldn't hide her smile, but show it. No games, just the two of us. I think that would be best.

We ordered the food. I knew this was a great restaurant, so at least the food would be great, if the conversation wouldn't be. Tyler and Lauren were talking to each other. Lauren seemed interested in what Tyler had to say, which was a good sign. Jessica was still sitting in front of me, trying to look cool, but didn't succeed.

I decided to talk to her. Maybe she would surprise me. "So Jessica, you seem familiar in a way… Have we met before?" I know this sounded like a pick-up line. It wasn't and I hoped Jessica wouldn't assume it was. Oh god, I could see her eyes light up. Yes, she thought I was hitting on her.

"Well…" She said, thinking about it. "I don't think so. But then again, I meet a lot of people, so maybe I forgot." Now it was definitely over. Playing hard to get ánd bragging about her social life. Really? That was pathetic. I didn't like this girl at all. The weird thing is, Lauren seemed okay. And maybe this Jessica was, too, then. If her friend seemed all right. Maybe she was just nervous. I could understand that. We've all been nervous before.

I attempted a conversation with her again, but failed to succeed. She didn't seem like an interesting person. Such a shame. If I'd only have a life, this wouldn't have happened. I would be going out with my beautiful, smart, funny girlfriend right now. Instead of being stuck here with a couple very much in love and an average girl who was trying to play hard to get. Could it get any worse?

BPOV

"Okay, first kiss?" I didn't have to think long about that question.

"Jamie." I answered immediately. "Good kisser. It was at a school party, when he took me outside. I was so nervous. I felt like he was the one. My one and only. Of course, we broke up after two weeks. My heart was shattered." I ended with a sad voice, even though I couldn't care less anymore.

Me and Angela were at my place. Jess and Lauren had gone out. Jess and Lauren were on a date with Lauren's super nice boyfriend, Tyler, and some mystery man he'd bring for Jessica. I'd met Tyler a couple of times and he turned out to be surprisingly adorable. Whenever Lauren brought home a guy, he was horrible. A player, macho, stuck-up rich boy, you name it. Lauren has dated them all. Angela and I were always on the sidelines, watching her get her heart broken. Again. Lauren was like that. She fell head over heels for some guy who turned out to be cheating on her. Sometimes with several women.

So naturally, when she came home with Tyler, me and Angela were ecstatic! Tyler supposedly had a crush on Lauren for a long time, but Lauren was never really into him. Until boyfriend #43 broke up with her and she ran into Tyler. A guy who was nothing like her previous boyfriends. I immediately liked him. He was super nice, looked adorable and was head over heels for Lauren. It couldn't get any better than that. She deserved a nice guy for a change. I'm hoping this is the one.

"Beats my story." Angela told me. "I was at a friends' party. Spin the bottle. His name was Alexander and he wasn't cute at all. I'm pretty sure he didn't have a girlfriend all the way through high school. Maybe not even after high school." She told me. It was so great talking to Ange, she really was a great friend. I loved having two different kinds of friends. Angela was such a good listener and she always had the funniest stories. Jessica was so much fun to be around. She kept making jokes and stupid, silly comments that made me laugh any way. I was so lucky to be blessed with these friends.

Angela and I laughed as we were sharing childhood stories. It turns out she dated Ben almost all through high school. I wasn't surprised; Ben was a great guy. You'd be mad to let him go. She told me they broke up because of the distance. He was supposed to go to some college far away from her. He came back a year ago. A few months later they ran into each other and BAM. Instant love.

Though I was so happy for Angela and Lauren, I was jealous of them. I would only admit this to myself, but I wanted what they had. I liked being single, but that had lasted long enough. I wanted a boyfriend. Someone really sweet, who'd take care of me when I was sick and would crawl into bed with me at night. Someone to wake up to and someone to go home to. I wanted that. I know the right guy was out there, but why hadn't I met him yet?

Was it really that difficult to find that one special person? I assumed it was. I've looked all over the place, but haven't found him yet. I confess that it probably wouldn't help that I was sitting at home. With my best friend. Not looking for guys.

I couldn't understand Jessica, though. There were so many guys out there who wanted to date her. Some of them really nice, handsome and smart. She didn't want any of them, though. I don't know what she's looking for. Maybe she loves being single. But if she really liked being single, why would she go on a blind date with some friend of Tyler's? I mean, I adore Tyler, but he's not exactly Jessica's type. Wouldn't his friend be the same? That would never work out.

I felt sorry for the mystery man. Right now, he's probably sitting there, trying to talk to this beautiful lady who's just not interested. Really, how sad was that? I hoped Jess wasn't being to cruel, but I knew her. She would be cruel. She loved having guys adore the very ground she walked on. She pretended like all the compliments they gave her weren't important to her, but I knew she needed to hear them. She liked to feel confident and loved. And to be honest, who doesn't love feeling that way? I'm just sure there's another way to feel loved and confident and beautiful. You don't have to torture perfectly nice guys just so you can feel better.

"Want another drink Ange?" I asked my friend, who was lying on the couch, playing with her hair.

"Sure, sure. Get me another margarita pleaaseee." She looked at me with a puppy dog face. Looking cuter than ever. I hoped, for Ben's sake, that she didn't use the look on her boyfriend. How horrible would that be? You'd do anything for her when she pulls out that look.

I laughed, but got up to get her a drink. "I will. But only because you asked so nicely. Don't expect it to work next time, though!" I gave her a drink and I had another as well. After a while Angela decided to go back to her apartment. I thought that was a good idea. I was tired and I kind of wanted to have a little peace and quiet before Jessica came home. Which shouldn't be long.

At that exact moment, my phone rang. Well, not exactly _my _phone, but Edward's phone. I looked at the screen to see which number was calling. Yup, same one as yesterday and the day before. A smile appeared on my face; Edward was calling. I grabbed the phone, but decided to wait five more seconds. I didn't like to seem pathetic and without a life. Which, of course, I was.

"Hi, there Edward." I said. I wanted to bump my head against the wall immediately. I didn't know him. Why would I greet him so casually? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I could hear him chuckle. "Hi there, Bella." I felt a little reassured when he said this. It didn't make me feel like such a stupid moron. "How's it going over there?"

I smiled. He was such a nice guy. I tried to picture his face, but it became harder and harder by the day. I could hardly remember him at all. "It's going great, thanks Edward. How's it going with you?"

He moaned. "Horrible. Just had the _worst _blind date ever. I don't even know why I went."

Blind date, huh? That made me feel kind of disappointed. Not that I expected him to stay single until he met me, but it made me realize that he was such a great catch. I was actually surprised he had to resort to blind dates. "Really? Then why did you go?"

He was silent for a while. "Because I had to do my friend a favor. I'm never doing it again, though. Horrible. The people you meet on those dates, it's frightening. Kind of makes me think that there aren't any good women left in the city."

I laughed. "Well, aren't you an optimist! Of _course_ there still are some great women in the city. I happen to know three of them. Of course, two of them are currently dating someone, so… perhaps you're right. But the last one's still single."

"Hmm, no thanks. They're probably wonderful, but I swore to myself that I'd never go on a blind date again. I'd rather stay single my entire life." That was a bit dramatic, wasn't it? But at the same time I was glad he didn't want me to set him up with Jessica. I didn't want to do it. Besides, he'd already turned her down at the café.. Why would he say yes now?

"Well, I'm sorry." I told him. "I hope you meet someone great, very soon." Please let it be me, please let it be me!

"I hope so, too." He said. Please, pick me! Pick me! "But I don't know. My brother and sister found someone a long time ago.. My friends at work as well. And my last friend got a girlfriend a couple of months ago. That's the friend I did a favor tonight. Although, after tonight? Not so sure I can still call him a friend, after what he put me through."

I laughed. "It couldn't be that bad…" I said, though I hoped it was.

"It was." I smiled.

"So why were you calling, anyway?"

Silence again. "Oh right! Yeah, um, I was calling because, um, I wanted to check you still hadn't thrown my phone away."

"Aw, you know I'd never do that."

"Actually," He said, "I don't know. I've never even met you.."

"Well, then by all means please call again." I suggested, hopeful he'd call me again tomorrow.

"I certainly shall."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Like I said, I started the next chapter, but haven't got far yet. I'll finish it asap. In the meantime, I hope I've given you enough Bella/Edward for now. Kowing you, probably not. There's always people out there wanting more. ;) Including me. But I don't want to race through this story. That wasn't my plan when I started this story. **

**I want you all to know that if you have any questions about me or this story or my other stories you can just ask them. I'll try to answer them here, if it's important to everyone, or I'll send you a message.. Don't be afraid to ask!**

**Again; let me know what you're thinking (some of you did such a FANTASTIC job the last time, you made me laugh so hard!) and give me suggestions/ideas? I'd really appreciate it. **

**Lots of love,**

**Meee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm pretty good with the updates nowadays, huh? I dunno. I guess I'm really into it. I don't know if I'll have the time soon though. I'm pretty worried I might not have any spare time left. But not to worry. I'm going to finish this story. Maybe it'll take me ten years, but this story WILL be finished. I promised that I would finish TOSOH and AWUAS and I DID. So guess what? Imma finish this one as well. If you like it or not.**

**So I'm back with an update. I promised that if you had any questions, I would answer them, and so I will:**

VampiresandHorses4ev3r **asked me if it was a coincidence that the last few chapters always ended with Bella and Edward saying 'goodnight'. I'll tell you: It is. I didn't plan on them telling each other goodnight and you will notice this chapter not ending the same way. I did, however, want to finish the chapters with their conversation on the phone. I wanted to show how they were growing in their 'relationship' and how they start to make it a daily call. But I won't say too much on that subject.. It'll be a surprise later.**

**And yes, I know that a lot of you thought Bella was the blind date. I know. That was exactly my plan. See, first I thought about it.. But then later I thought that was too cliché. Maybe it still was a little cliché, but I liked the thought of Jess and Edward going on a date. I want Bella and Edward to meet in their own time in their own way. You'll find out what I mean by that. **

**Now, I don't have a lot left to say except that, regretably, Twilight isn't mine. *Sniff* How I wish it was... But don't we all?**

**I'll race you down. (:**

* * *

BPOV

I was so hungry.

"Jess?" I called as I entered our apartment. "Did you make dinner?" I just came back from the gym with Rose. We had such a great time again. I really liked her and I hoped we would continue to be friends. She told me a little more about her family again and I hoped I would meet them all one day. Her friend, Alice, seemed great. I've heard so many stories about her and I was dying to finally see the face that matched the name.

Jessica came out of her room. "No, didn't feel like it today." Too bad, I didn't feel like cooking either. "I was thinking we could just order in?" I told her it seemed like a great plan to me, so we decided to order some Chinese food. It would be here in 40 minutes. It seemed like such a long time to me – I was t_hat _hungry – so I decided to take a shower in the meantime.

I washed my hair and freshened up. When I'd put on some clean jeans and a t-shirt, the phone rang. My phone.

"Hey Bella, it's Rose." Huh. I just saw her earlier today, what does she want? We discussed everything we could possibly discuss (that couldn't possibly be true, since it seemed like we could never stop talking, the words kept on coming) this afternoon.

I greeted Rose and asked her if everything was fine. She told me it was. "I was just calling you to ask you something. I'm going out for drinks tonight with Emmett, Alice and my brother, Jasper. I was just wondering if you'd like to come? I figured you might like to meet them, since I've told you so many stories about them.."

I immediately agreed. I did want to meet them. I didn't know if I would be the third wheel, with two couples together, but I didn't mind. I'd find out later. She gave me the time and place and I promised to meet her there. On time.

Our Chinese food was finally delivered. I was starving and dug in immediately. Jess joined me. We were sitting at the table together silently. "So how was your date last night?" I referred to the blind date Jessica had yesterday with Tyler's friend from work. It was all pretty stupid. Lauren had a date with Tyler and Jessica had a date with some random guy. He canceled on her, though, which pretty much bummed Jess out to no end. Lauren decided to stay home, too, if Jess was. But Tyler managed to bring a date for Jess, so they could all go.

Jessica looked at me. "Oh, it went fine." She didn't elaborate. I wondered why not; most of the time she'd go on and on about her dates. Up to a point where I just stopped listening.

I didn't let it go yet. "What was he like?" Normally I wasn't really interested in her dates. When she told me about them, all she did was brag about how much the boy was into her and how she only kissed him because she felt sorry for him. I didn't really know what to think about that. As a friend, Jessica was great! She could act a little selfish sometimes, but I knew she loved me. As a girlfriend? Not so much. I think she had problems with commitment. I understood a little. She was just a beautiful girl, used to attention. When you're used to flirting with cute men all the time, it's hard to let that go. I think. I don't really have any experience with that.

So I didn't know why I kept asking her questions about this date. I should have been glad she wasn't trying to brag about her date, or going on and on about how awful or how cute he was. Or how in love he was already. I think I kept asking her questions because she was so reluctant to answer them.

Jessica didn't answer my question immediately. "He was cute." She answered. I thought he must be really nice, because Tyler's such a great guy. But because she didn't tell me anything, I suspected otherwise. I was so curious! I wanted to know what happened. Maybe I should ask Lauren?

I couldn't let it go yet. "Nothing more?" I asked suggestively?

Mm! That piece of chicken was delicious! What kind of chicken w_as_ that? Oh right. Jessica. Never mind the chicken now. I'll find out about that later..

Jessica was silent again. "No." She answered. No? Cute, but nothing happened? What?

I was surprised. "No? Why not? Didn't feel like having a romance, did you?"

Jessica got up and seemed mad. "_I _did! Okay? I wanted him and he didn't want me! Can we drop it now?" She shouted at me and ran into her room. Oops. I think I screwed up a little this time. And so did her date last night. Why wouldn't he want to date Jessica? I mean, she can be selfish and whiny, I know, but she's a great girl. Plus, Jess wouldn't have been selfish and whiny on the first date. She knew how to get a guy. Unlike me.

He must be crazy. She's gorgeous. Blonde, skinny, tall, but not too tall, blue eyes. Classic beauty.  
Maybe he wasn't really into gorgeous women, because he was ugly? But no, that couldn't be true. Jessica said he was cute.

I guess it would always be a mystery to me. And to Jessica as well. She seemed devastated. I felt like I needed to comfort her a little.

I grabbed my bag and coat and walked out of the apartment. There was a store close by. I rented a DVD; The time traveler's wife. We both loved that movie and cried at the end. After that I went to the store and got a big bucket of ice cream.

When I came home I knocked on Jessica's door and entered without waiting for her reply. I found her lying on her bed, her eyes red from crying.

"Jess, I'm so sorry about before. I am. I shouldn't have asked all those questions. I should have realized you didn't want to tell me." I really did feel sorry for her. Nobody liked being rejected and it must be an even bigger shock to her. She's always loved. "I'm sure that guy is crazy. And if he doesn't see how wonderful you are, then he doesn't deserve you Jess."

Jessice smiled. "Thanks." She said. "But I don't know about all that. I keep asking myself why he wouldn't want me? I did all the things I usually do and he didn't respond to any of them! Normally they throw themselves at my feet when I act like I'm not interested."

I didn't tell her that I thought that maybe that was the problem. Some guys weren't into playing games. Maybe he liked to be straightforward. But I knew she'd be upset if I told her what I was thinking, so I didn't say a word.

"Jess, want to watch a movie? I bought ice cream…" I saw her eyes light up. Ah, Ice cream was a miracle worker. She followed me to the living room and we watched the movie together.

We grabbed a spoon, and just dug in. I could tell this took her mind of things. Who could think about some lousy date with an average man when you're watching Eric Bana?

"Bella?" Jessica said when the movie was over and we were all cried out. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." I didn't have to ask what she meant. "You really are a great friend."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Likewise." I told her. "But, I'm going to change. I still have to go for drinks with some friends." I acted like I didn't want to go, to please Jessica, but I wanted to go badly. Rose told me she'd meet me at the bar at ten thirty. It was ten fifteen now. I had to hurry.

I put on some great jeans and my favorite top and headed out. "Bye Jess!" I called as I walked out the door. I heard a faint 'bye' from Jessica and walked away. If I didn't have any problems, I'd make it on time. I was horrible at being on time. Everyone who knew me, knew that I'd always be running late. Sometimes, when Ange and me went to dinner, she made reservations at eight-thirty and would tell me that she made reservations at eight. That way I'd be early. One time, I actually managed to be late even when she told me the reservations were earlier than they were. But I totally had an excuse! I couldn't find my top!

I wouldn't say I _ran_ to the bar. It was more like… Okay, I ran to the bar. I can't describe it any other way. It wasn't exactly walking fast. I was definitely running. But on the upside; I'd make it on time. At 10:33 I arrived at the bar. It wasn't exactly on time, but no one would accuse me of being late, either.

I saw Rose sitting at the bar and went to her. "Rose, I made it!" She turned around, noticed me and gave me a big hug. Emmett recognized me as well, I'd already met him twice, and gave me a hug as well.

A short, stunning, black-haired girl appeared at Rose's side. "Rose, who's this?" She asked, while looking at me, trying to place me. I didn't have to think long about who she was. Alice. She looked exactly the way Rose described her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, introducing myself to her. "I've heard a lot about you." Alice seemed a little puzzled, still not knowing who I am. It didn't surprise me. "I've been going to the gym, with Rose. She told me you'd rather spend time with her brother than with her." I added a wink, letting her know I was only kidding. Normally I wasn't like this with strangers, but Rose had told me so much about them, I felt as if I knew them already.

Alice got it. "Oh, you're the new me! Yeah, I remember now. Rose told me a lot about you, too. Except, obviously, your name. It's so great to finally meet you!" I told her likewise, before she pulled me into a hug. I admit; I was a little surprise, but she made me feel welcome, so I wasn't complaining. "I feel like we're great friends already!" Alice told me, and I laughed. Yeah, I felt that way as well. Apparently Rose talks a lot.

Alice took my arm and dragged me somewhere else. "If you've heard so much about us, I think it's only fair you meet Jasper, as well. My boyfriends and Rose's brother." I nodded and told her I'd like that. Alice guided me to a blonde god. Good lord, that man was good-looking! I shouldn't be surprised.. It's not as if his sister's that ugly. But I sure hadn't expected some god..

He introduced himself to me. "Jazz, this is Bella." Alice said. "She's been going to the gym with Rose so that I don't have to go. That way I can stay with you." She said, and she pulled his arms around her.

Jasper smiled. "Well, that's really nice of her. Thank you Bella, for making sure my Alice doesn't go anywhere.." He said with a wink, which made me laugh.

"My pleasure." I assured him. "Wow, you're all exactly like Rose told me you would be. It's kind of funny to finally see the faces that match the stories!"

They told me the same thing. Rose had been gossiping about me the last days and they were curious about me, as well. They didn't know I'd be coming tonight, though. I was really flattered Rose had been talking about me, as well. Because she hadn't said anything bad. I know; shocking! A girl, talking behind her friend's back and doesn't say anything mean? Call the newspapers and let them know that yes, it DOES exist.

I had so much fun with them that night. I got to know Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose much better. I learned that Alice was always cheerful and planned every trip. Emmett was the teddy bear. He was huge and he could be scary if he wanted to, but he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. And so much fun to hang out with! He was hilarious! Jasper didn't say much, but when he did he either made laugh really hard, or made me think about a serious subject. You could tell that he was always thinking about something when he didn't say anything. He didn't have to say much, Alice would always talk for him. It was adorable to witness, but it made me lonelier than I've ever been. Two happy couples very much in love and one single girl. Sometimes I felt weirdly out of place and I wished there would be someone out there for me, to give me what they already had.

It was a fun night, though. Yes, I felt lonely at times, but they made me feel so welcome. I would love to hang out with them again, sometime. I wanted to join their group, but I knew I could never truly be one of them, even though they made me feel like that. They were all family and I couldn't be their family. So even if I'd know them for years and years, I wouldn't truly be one of them. But that's okay. They were nice to me anyway. And I would love to get together another time. Preferably soon.

When I came home, Jess was already sleeping. I assumed she would be, since she wanted to forget everything around her for a while. I understood. That didn't mean I wanted to sleep, too. I was very much awake. The only reason I left the bar, is because the bar was closing. After we'd all said goodbye I walked home. Alice asked for my number as well and asked me if I would like to get together sometime again. I told her I'd love to, if she can spare some time away from Jasper. If I were her I'd never leave his side, afraid some other girl would steal him away. Not that any of them could, Jasper was very much in love with Alice. Plus, if he'd screw up, Alice would make sure he'd pay. I could tell.

I was just drinking a glass of water, deciding what I should do next, when the phone rang.

EPOV

Sunday. And again I had absolutely nothing to do. I promised mom I'd come help her decorate her living room, just so I'd have something to do. I was thinking that maybe Emmett would come help and maybe Jasper and Alice. Rose would never do something like this, of course. She'd help decorate it, but she would never help pushing the furniture around. That was what Emmett was for, wasn't he?

So I helped out. I found out Emmett and Jasper didn't help, I had to do it all by myself. I was so tired when the night finally came. Rose called me at eight, asking me if I would like to come with her, Emmett, Alice and Jasper for drinks at our usual bar. No thanks. I was tired. I needed sleep. Plus, I'd just be the third wheel. Or fifth wheel.

Rose assured me I wouldn't be, that she invited her friend from the gym. Yeah, I was so not doing that again. I'm not doing two blind dates in one weekend. Seriously. Maybe I would've gone later if the other girl wasn't there. I liked hanging out with my family, even though they made me feel lonely sometimes. I loved them, really, but they were all so much in love. I couldn't stand it, because I was alone.

But no blind dates. Last night had cured me from them forever.

At two-thirty my phone rang. "Edward you moron! I can't believe you didn't come! I know you're my brother and I love you, but you're stupid! You missed out on a great night!" Alice was yelling through the phone. I could tell she had a little too much to drink. Wasn't it Jasper's job to prevent that? "Your sister's right Edward! You should've come douche!" Ah, now I knew why Jasper didn't stop her. He was pretty wasted, himself.

I tried not to be too crabby, since they woke me up. "Ah, you know I don't like to be the third wheel Jasper, Alice. I like to leave you two couples to it." This wasn't the reason I didn't show up though. Not only was I tired, I didn't like being set up, as I experienced again yesterday. I needed to find someone, soon. Before everyone tried to set me up with all the crazy women in the world! "Besides, I need to work tomorrow. Don't you?" I tried, knowing he never cared about that, nor did I for that matter.

Alice didn't say anything, but Jasper responded. "Ah PUSSY! That's bullshit man and you know it. Besides, you wouldn't have been the third wheel, Rose invited some new girl. She's hot man, like way hot. Nice too. You would've hit it off right away! I'm pretty sure.." He really was wasted. I heard Alice slap him in the background and Jasper asking "What did I do now?" Like he didn't already know. When you're dating Alice, you're not allowed to look at other girls. Even though Jasper would never give up Alice. She's the love of his life, I suppose. Couldn't stop talking about her when they started dating. I had to stop him a couple of times and remind him she's my sister. I don't really want to hear those stories.

"Yeah well, no thanks man. I'm pretty sure I can find a girl on my own." I told them. They didn't believe me though, and I was too tired to try to persuade them. I hung up the phone and tried to fall asleep again. Of course I was wide awake now. What if I'd gone? Maybe I really would have liked that girl. Jasper seemed impressed by her. And of course Rose was, too. I didn't know what to think.

Maybe I just couldn't find love? Maybe it wasn't meant to be for me. I was destined to be single forever. God, please don't let it be so..

I needed to talk to someone about this. I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought of calling my family, but they were all drunk and they wouldn't understand. Tyler? No. Mike? Hell no. And then I knew the perfect person to call. Yes, she would understand.

She answered after a couple of rings. "You again?" She asked, her voice playful, not even bothering to answer with her name anymore. It made me smile a little.

"Yeah." I said. "I just… I needed to talk to someone and you're the only one I wanted to call…"

* * *

**Aaw, see what I meant up there? Bella and Edward need to form some sort of 'friendship' first. I liked that idea. I don't want them to meet too soon, because the story will be stuck if they do. That's not what the story's about. It's about finding love in an original, unexpected way. Maybe just friendship, I don't know. But it's not about how great Bella and Edward are together and about their relationship being perfect. I don't like that.. And I don't want my story to be just that. But of course you'll get some Edward & Bella lovin' along the way! Don't worry about all of that! You know me, don't you?**

**Again, tell me everything that's on your mind! Loved it/hated it? I wanna know! And please please please, with a cherry on top, tell me how I can make this story better! I don't pretend to be perfect and I really wanna learn from you! I know there are a LOT of talented writers out there that could teach me a few things. So if you have any tips, suggestions? Just let me know. I'd love to hear them!**

**I hope I'll be able to update soon, but we'll see. I don't know if that'll work..**

**Lots of love to everyone out there!**

**xxx**


End file.
